legends_fragmented_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gilded Quill Couriers
(When a courier is acting within their current position and delivering items and letters they are under an diplomatic immunity for the sake of being able to get messages through.) The Gilded Quill Couriers pride themselves on working with as many other guilds as they can. Providing delivery and scribe services to all people for a fee. It may be money, it may be items, and it may even be training and learning the tools and trade of the group they work for. This group is the group who takes it upon themselves to keep information flowing and the secrets secret. The Gilded Quill's Rules -If one signs a contract that states that they will not spread the information they are working with, and then they break the contract, the Gilded Quill will not defend them. Don't break a contract you fear will end in being fired or attacked. We sometimes work with people who are very protective of their secrets. -As a Courier, one will not open packages that are not theirs. They are sealed for a reason and are to make it to the intended recipient, if the recipient cannot be found it is to be returned to the guild till we can either contact the recipient or the sender. Lost packages of which neither can be found for over a week become property of the guild (circumstances may circumvent this, but this is the standard). -Packages and letters are to be delivered as quickly as possible. If you feel the task is too dangerous, please ask for help, team up, or report to someone higher up about what to do. Services and Offers - Contracts and Documentation - The scribes of knowledgeable standing can be hired to write up contracts, bear witness to a signing and keep documentation of an event should it be needed. The Contracts can vary and the scribe will keep a copy themselves for filing and record keeping. - Book Keeping - Scribes can be hired to keep tabs on a guilds expenses, activity, and other things should a guild so wish it, and upon being hired will write up a contract between the Scribe and the Customer that they both agree too and follow. These may include oaths to secrecy among other things. It also will include the important information such as how long or, what kind of terms the Scribe works under, as well as the payment agreement. - Courier Service - Delivering the packages, letters, and messages that are important to get to one place to another, and one person to another. They will aim to get it there as fast as possible, undamaged, and untempered with. (This job is a chance to meet other players in character, by having to ask around to find someone you want to deliver something too.) Job Descriptions and Information There are no ranks persay to this guild, more so veteran and skilled statuses upon how much work you've done, how well you do it and so on. Even the Postmaster spot is more just a management spot to bring all the job skills together and find the best way to get them work and activity. -Postmaster- They keep the guild running smoothly. From assigning Couriers to a job, offering scribes to interested customers, and managing the money to make sure all get their portion for work completed. -Assisstants- If one wishes too and proves themselves reliable and trustworthy, they can offer to help the Postmaster for when they are unavailable. This also gives people someone to go too if the Postmaster is gone but they still wish to ask someone knowledgeable. -Scribes- Scribes are as they sound. They write, document, and work through words. Depending on a specific scribes specialties they can do contracts, or just work for a single time. It's all up to their skill set and personal skills. -Couriers- This one is easy. They deliver letters, messages, and packages to one person to another. They get paid per job and upon the completion of said job. A Courier may also take on other work such as being a scribe if they so choose and can manage both positions. -Contract writers- This one is special. If your love is for documenting and making contracts or other written forms of agreement (Such as treaties or truces), then you can choose to specialize in such, due to the specific nature of this job, you can list it as a special skill for interested customers and take on a courier or scribe job as well. Category:The Gilded Quill Couriers